To be named later and you tell me!
by Rainspiral
Summary: Girl finds Hunnys Usa and maddens ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Today was either going to be a really good day or a really bad day that I knew when I woke up this morning?

My name is Lilly Bones I am seventeen year old who is fun sized and has already won several international cooking contest. Or is it culinary? Moving on, my dream since I was three years old was to have my own bakery, a famous one that people came from miles around to look at!

I would name it after Snoopy my lovely plush dog. and every one would eat and listen to music and watch martial arts and archery contest on the TV!

What I like cute stuff and martial arts? Is that a crime?

The last details you might want to know about me are that I have short red hair and really REALLY blue eyes. Ohm and that snoopy is Blue with a pink ribbon around his neck.

All of this will only help you with the story and picturing it in your mind or what ever. That is what my English tutor told me, so if it sucks blame her not me.

So yester day I was sleeping in when my mom came and woke me up with a plate of cookies for break fast (my favorite break fast!) so I imminently knew something was up.

Naturally not wanting to hear the bad knows I took the cookies and using my ninjas skills hid from my mom outside. They did not give me the nickname for nothing. But the cookies quickly ran out so I had to go back inside to achieve some more where my butler, Hank really nice normally, kid napped me put me in a car with Snoopy and a tone of luggage shoved a note and a rose through the window and waved as the car floored it into the distance. I love Hank don't get me wrong but he takes his job waaaay to seriously.

Now however we have reached modern times where I had the feeling of either a good or bad day.

Darn it the note told me it was going to be a really bad and really long day.

I read it and it said,

"Dear Lilly,

Do to the number of tutors you have managed to skillfully avoid over your life, your father and I decided to would be wisest to send you to Ouran Academy in Japan. That school you read about in the booklet the maid gave you. Turns out they recently added a boarding school branch and that is where you will be staying. I _**highly suggest that I do not get any bad reports or "interesting" Notes.**_

All my love

Mother."

Well how peachy. At least I get to go to Japan maybe I can finally try that High Chew candy I have heard so much about.

Soon I was at the airport and the receptionist lady asked," Are you lost my dear?"

I smiled used to getting asked that question do to my size, " No mama, I need to check some baggage though and get some directions to customs if it is not a problem." As I asked this I gave the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster.

She never stood a chance.

"SOOOO CUTE!!!! Here you are Mrs. Bones I hope you enjoy Japan." She said happily forgetting about all but my cuteness. No wonder people tend to say all you need are looks brains and jest a speck of brawn to polish off the rest.

I started sitting in customs with Snoopy on my Lap and ignoring all the stares I was getting from people.

"So Snoopy what do you think await us in Japan? Something good I hope."

But sadly for me all I had to look forward to was a really long boring plane ride. At least the flight attendants did not bug me so much.

Any way I fell asleep after a bit and when I woke up it was the middle of the after noon at an airport outside Tokyo. I grabbed Snoopy and my Carry on backpack I soon found my self outside in the sunshine.

While I was waiting for my limo though I saw this pink rabbit on the ground. He looked so cold and lonely I had to take him with me so I picked him up and took him with me.

"Don't worry little guy well get you all fixed up," I said holding him with Snoopy.

Suddenly the limo pulled up and I got ready to finish the day.

Rainspiral: I is happyyyyy! I now get to write a fanfiction with only the one OC! So far anyway.

Hunny: What do you mean Rain-Chan?

Rainspiral: Hunny you and the others don't show up till the next chapter. Now go over there.

Hunny: WAHHH! RAIN-CHAN HATES ME!

Rainspiral: I do not and I know you are only trying to get to do the disclaimer and this is supposed to be Lilly's turn.

Lilly takes off IPod.

Lilly: What am I on? Ohm okay umm. Rainspiral does not own Host Club because Kyoya is the master of evil and wont give it to her.

Rainspiral: and for this crime he shall be punished!


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday after I arrived I learned something interesting. Unpacking is HARD! Really you unpack one box and then you turn around and another one is there. But I did it. After forever. Then I fell asleep in the dorm that is more like a five star hotel.

But now I am awake and it is time to start the day.

"Snoopy and Chan, you need a bath," I said deciding to call the bunny Chan until I knew her real name.

The good news is that the laundry room was quick and easy to find from my room but there was some bad news to.

"Snoopy do you know how one of these work?" I said all I got was a shrug from Snoopy. But after reading a set of instructions on the wall it seamed simple. You put a thing of detergent in the machine until you had enough and pushed the button. After filling the soap door I put Snoopy and the bunny in and closed the door. Pushing the start button and leaving things that seamed to be working.

I found the cafeteria after some searching and there I got a huge mint chocolate ice cream and started to go back to check on snoopy and Chan, when I saw Chan on a huge poster.

It read," PLEASE FIND USA-CHAN!" and on bottom," I found please return to Music room 3,"

"Hey Usa-chan is her name. I will bring her home later then," I said slightly sad that Usa-chan would be going but maybe I could still visit her.

I ran back to the Landry room and there was a tiny tiny problem. Bubbles were EVERY WHERE!

"WA Snoopy, Usa-chan I coming!" I said as I dove in to the bubbles. Eventually I found Usa and Snoopy in a laundry basket raft. I hopped in to and steered us out of the room. Once in the hall way we skimmed and slid right to my dorm room.

"That was AWESOME!" I said hugging the some how dry Usa –chan and Snoopy.

I went inside and put Usa-chan and Snoopy on the table while I changed school uniforms. I had asked the director if I could were the boys only with a black skirt instead of the yellow dressed. They looked really uncomfortable and how would I run around in them. A skirt would be harder but definitely easier.

"Usa-chan I found out where you belong and as soon as you look ready to go home you can." I said not wanting Usa-chan to not be pretty as possible before she left. So I put a big white bow around her left ear and put her in an archery out fit I had handy that was just her size but was two small for Snoopy. The out fit even came with a miny bow and aro set.

"Now you are cute and deadly. Like me! Only I'm a ninja not a archer," I said picking up Usa and Snoopy, Snoopy now dressed an s a martial arts master. I went out side and started questing for the music room but the place was allusive as me on shot day. Eventually I saw a girl dressed in the boy's uniform like me only with the pants two. At first I was jealous because she got to wear the pants to but I decided to ask her for directions instead.

"Hi! I'm Lilly and I'm known do you know where the third music room is. I saw on a poster that Usa-chan is supposed to be there. " I asked the girl.

"Ah so you found Usa-chan then? Hunny-sempi will be very happy. I'm Fugioca Haruhi. Call me Haruhi. And I was heading the music room now. Let m show you how to get there. "

"Thank you Haruhi-chan!" I said happily.

Haruhi looked surprised but kept quiet for a minuet.

"Did I say something to a fend you Haruhi chan?" I asked concerned I did something wrong, " I really hope I did not. Should it be Haruhi-san or something I don't know how this works yet!" I said concerned I did something.

"No Lilly-chan it just Chan is what you use for a girls name!" Haruhi said trying to calm me down.

"But I thought you were a girl?" I asked confused.

Haruhi looked surprised at how I knew that and whispered in my ear," For the club I am in I have to pretend to be a boy so if you could not all me chan that would help."

Well I was not expecting that so I only nodded and kept on walking.

Finally we came up to a room that said music room three. Haruhi opened the door and there stood a bunch of guys. Rose petals attacked that and me.

"AHHH ATACK OF THE FLORAL PETALS!" I yelled as the flew at me.

Haruhi then said," Lilly-chan they are just decoration." Haruhi said calming me down.

I thought before saying," Okay but shouldn't they fly just over the gust heads that way it is less risky someone will swallow on and they get a more falling affect instead of a they are attacking affect. " I said. I noticed a guy with black hair and glasses had recorded everything I said, " Oh hi I am Lilly I moved here yester day and found Usa-chan at the airport. I came to return her."

The room was quiet for a minuet before a shorthaired blond kid attacked me.

He shouted in my ear mind," GIVE ME USA-CHAN!"

Rainspiral: Hunny you shall have Usa-chan back in the next chapter fully.

Hunny: MEANY! I want Usa-chan now!

Lilly: I want to to stop pulling my hair!

Hunny: Sorry Lilly-chan.

Rainspiral: Hunny now you can do the disclaimer to make up for it.

Hunny: YA! Rainspiral does not own the Host Club. Tamaki and Kyoya do, but mostly Kyoya.


	3. OMG I discovered how to name chapters!

Hunny was wrestling me to get Usa-chan and I was starting to get mad. I came here to give it to him and he was trying to yank it out of my hands.

Then he did something unforgivable.

He ripped Snoopy while trying to get Usa-chan.

"SNOOPY!" I yelled thronging Hunny off who was now holding Usa-chan. I picked snoopy up and looked at the large tare in his for leg and ear tears already in my eyes.

His senses seamed to return when he said," I am so sorry!"

I turned and glared at him and in the most angry voice and one I all so noticed was sad I rasped out," I came here to return Usa-chan. You attack me and rip Snoopy. I do not want to see you again."

I turned and ran down to my door holding Snoopy close to me and entering my room. I got a needle and thread as tears poured from my eyes.

"It will be okay snoopy. All I have to do is sue you back up," I said picking up a white thread and needle to do so.

(Third person POV)

"Hunny-sempi I think you owe that girl an apology," Haruhi said darkly," Incase you did not know this was her first day at Oran and Second day in this country and already she is having a ruff start.

Hunny had tears in his eyes as he held Usa-chan," I did not mean to it just Usa-chan became my top priority and,"

"Mitsuki." Mori said bluntly," Fix the problem."

Tamaki and the twins who had been shocked by Hunny's behavior came to all the sudden.

Tamaki," Mori-sempi is right! That young maiden is problem in severer emotional distress and we must help her!"

"She did look cute, I bet if Hunny-sempi did not tare her toy dog they would have gotten along great. Who was she any way?" The twins said.

"Lilly Bones. Age 17 and a new student from America. Known for her height and her love of backing. She is known worldwide in the culinary world. However it is said her dream is to own a small but well known bakery with a martial arts them." Kyoya said reading her school file.

Tamaki eyes went all sparkly," AHh a young maidens dream so young and incent and,"

"WE GET IT SEMPI!" Haruhi shouted sending him into emo corner. (Well woe corner cause emo means potato in Japanese.)

The host left to go find Lilly.

(Lilly POV)

I was cheering up quickly do to Snoopy already making a recovery. Currently he was still sleeping in the bedroom while I was making a get better soon cake or the GBS cake. It is really good the base is always chocolate followed by a layer of cream cheese icing and vanilla cake. The entire thing gets covered in strawberry icing and little blue flowers are on the sides. Always it gets served with the best peppermint tea.

The cake was now in the oven and I was making icing when someone knocked on the door.

"Maybe it is new neighbors?" I asked my self as I opened it.

Outside were the guys from before and the one who ripped Snoopy.

I slammed and locked the doors, windows and then I blocked the air ducts. There was no way I was going to talk or even look at any of them for a really long time.

(Outside third pov)

"I think she does not want to talk to us," the twins said.

"Nonce every girl wants to talk to us!" Tamaki said.

Haruhi sighed and said," Tamaki we just greatly offended her if you guys did that to me I would not want to talk to you either.

Tamaki founded a new woe corner at that and began mushroom cultivation.

Kyoya suddenly looked up from his laptop and said, " It appears Bones-san is going to an American style hockey game tomaro night. We could meet her there."

"EXELENT! We shall see this maiden tomaro then!" Tamki shouted with mushrooms still growing on his head.

"Lilly-chan. . ." Hunny said sadly.

Rainspiral: DUH DUN DIN! Who expected that?

Hunny: LILLY HATES ME!

Lilly: NO DUH I DO YOU ALLMOST KILLED SNOOPY!

Mori: Calm.

Rainspiral: Uhh ohh. I better fix this quick. But while were in chaos any way . . . KYOYA!

Kyoya: Yes?

Rainspiral hits Kyoya with water balloon.

Rainspiral: That.

Tamaki: Before the secret Police come I own the Host Club not Rain cahn.

Rainspiral: See you if I don't die!


	4. Hockey

Today was a bad day. There is not way around the fact of it all.

I woke up and kissed Snoopy on the head and looked through my door to see if the crazy stalkers were still outside. They were. So to avoid them I went out the window caring my sake lunch I made my self. In class A2 I automatically was ruled as a dork because I had changed the boy's uniform and turned it into one for a girl. These guys I did not even know tried to hit on me and I now have extra stalkers. I had to hide all of lunch in the garden maze to avoid the crazy original stalkers. And to top it all off cooking class turned into study hall because the teacher was absent.

At least Snoopy would be waiting for me.

Too bad all the meanness would be to. I decided to try my luck with the window first but the twin guys and three stories up graded it. Next I tried to find a vent but they were two small even from me. So there was only one thing for it.

I would have to go down my own chimney.

Maybe when I was inside I would toss cold water on the twins.

On the roof I found it was delightfully and easy to slide down my chimney and land in my room.

Inside I found I was surprisingly clean from my endeavors and set up the ice bucket and tossed it at the twins.

The result cheered my up immensely.

"NANI! WHO THROUGH THAT!" one twin shouted.

I looked out the window and stuck my found out at them.

"Take that. Annoying stalkers. Bad day. Need to get ready. Hockey game. Fun." I mumbled to my self as I went and got into warm and casual cloths. It was long dark skinny jeans and a flowy light blue sweater with a pink roes at the bottom. I did my red hair up in pigtails and put some light make up on. The look was finished with some black ballets flaps, black purse, and a black blazer. I looked cute in the end, but grown up. Not my normal kid like dress up. I really only dress like this when I don't want to be a kid for the day. I curled my pigtails and put Snoopy in the purse with his head sticking out. Looking outside I saw they were gone from the imitate surrounding area. Quickly I ran down the hall and to my waiting taxi car. I decided I wanted to stick out as little as possible. Sitting is the cute Japanese cab I watched as Tokyo whipped around the roads until we reached the Hockey stadium.

All I can say is the American style Canada them was all out. They had hot dogs, ice cream, and foam fingers, air horns, the works.

"Snoopy! It feels like home almost!" I said looking at him happily. I quickly gave my ticket and hurried to my seat. It was right next to the glass and closes to the center of the filed. If I turned my head to the right I could see the home team player bench.

As the players were warming up and zooming around the ice I did not pay attention as people sat around me. The lights soon went dark and the screen should the apposing team, the Mudbugs line up. Players and numbers went in one ear and out the other but the excitement in the air could be smelt. Suddenly a video played with a cute ten year old telling the home team, Angels, line up. Blaring speakers roared music and across the Ice cheerleaders danced. I was having the most fun I had all day.

Players zinged zaged on the field and I smiled happily.

For 20 minuets the crowed roared and cheered overtime the Angles skyward. The first half ended though and the announcer said.

"Folks it is time for the Kiss Cam!" Kiss da girls started playing and the first couple was an old one who smiled and gladly shared a quick peck on the lips. The next one acted like newly weds and really went at it for a long time. The third couple was the apposing team and one player kissed some ones mask. The last pair had me in it. And the host club stalker who hurt snoopy. For a moment I was surprised then angry. I glared at the camera and it was about to change when the guy grabbed me turned me toward him and kissed me on the lips. It went on for a moment and when he pulled away I blushed and slapped him tacking Snoopy and running. I was almost outside when this really tall guy, more like wall, caught me and put me down.

For a long time I struggled against his grip but after 20 minuets or so I ran out of energy.

He was silent a minuet before nodding and saying, "Calm."

I let my self relax some but I was still angry and things were still not going my way. And when I turned around the Snoopy killer was there.

I glared at him with all my anger that had belt up over the last few days. It did have the expected result of him getting uncomfortable but maybe I should not have used it all in one go because then all I have left is sad.

Then he started specking.

"My name is Mitsconie, call me Hunny. I am so sorry I tore Snoopy; I really over reacted to Usa-chan being gone for so long. I have had her forever and I can't imagine not having her around. I did not mean to tear Snoopy though and I really hope you can forgive me," Hunny said.

I now had to choose quickly if I wanted to forgive him. I made my choice.

"Snoopy is all I have out here you know. I just moved from America to another country and this game tonight is the closest I felt to home in a long time. You jumped me and hurt Snoopy," Hunny was shrinking all through this," And I forgive you."

At that I nodded to the tall person and him and left the building.

"Ohh and you all need to work on your stalking." I said jokingly as I left. Smiling for the joy of it.

Rainspiral: Ya! Forgiveness!

Lilly: Can I still be mad at him?

Rainspiral: Sure but you did forgive him. Mori-sempi you want to do the disclaimer?

Mori:. . .

Rainspiral: Okay then. Me no own Host Club. There.


	5. attack of the killer cake

The next day I got up early and yawned hugging Snoopy.

"Morning Snoopy. Feeling any better?" I asked looking at him. Snoopy smiled at finally making a full recovery," a! This is a call for backing cookies!"

I got out of bed and got into my chef out fit complete with blue hat. I shoved my hair up into it and began making chocolate croissants. For thoughts who have never had a chocolate croissant I should tell you they are almost the same as a regular one only filled with chocolate and drizzled in icing. As I backed I felt like today was a day for sharing so I made 225 of these littlie treats. After sharing some with Snoopy I went to the cafeteria to share my work. I put them in a huge basket in the middle of the room and a sign that said," Take one! take one! if you please. But tell me a report of the treats. That is all they truly cost now all come eat lots and lots!"

It almost rhymed and made me happy. I put a book for people to write their opinions in and a few pens and left to go get in uniform. When I came back dressed a crowed had gathered around the basket and were examining the contents.

"Is it really okay just to take one?" a girl asked looking at the treats.

Another said," It says we would have to write our opinion of them if we did."

Relieving my treats would just sit there if I did not show them what to do. I went to thru front of the crowed looked like I was reading the sigh took one smiled and wrote an opinion in the book with the pen. Leaving with the treat I went to watch what the girls would do.

"She wrote it was yummy but needs a hair more chocolate icing next time., " said one girl looking at my critics. I sighed and left them to work out the free samples.

I turned and say the group of boys who I had forgiven across the cafeteria look at the basket and each take one. Haruhi –pon went first tacking one of the pastries and showing them what to do. There were many ohhs coming from every one and I saw her smile as she took her first bite.

Soon every one was eating and writing happily and I could not wait for the end of the say report I got. Going off to class smiling at my small success I started the day in a relatively good mood.

Class went by quickly mostly because I was doodling in the back. I already knew English after all and the ABC was fairly basic for a senior class. When I left the classroom at the end of the day I found my self suddenly being carried off by two of the red head twin stalkers I poured the bucket of water on.

They were running rather fast and I was getting worried Snoopy would fall when we came to the music room three. As to my suggestion rose petals fell down on us in a spiral as we entered.

"Okay what is with the stalkers kidnapping me?" I said as I was put down.

" I wanted the Host Club as a hole to apologies for our behavior and," this blonde guy started.

I interrupted with," I thought I forgave you guys yesterday? Why do I have to do it again?"

"That's just how Tamaki is Lilly-sempi." Haruhi-pon said causing Tamaki to flee into emo (potato) corner.

Well a good hello to you all. My name is Lilly Bones and I just moved to the boarding school area from America, home of the fast food nation. " I said looking at every one. They quickly introduced them selves and I nodded at all their names.

"So you guys run a Host Club? Cool! But based off what I see there are a bunch more themes you have not done. For example have you done ninjas yet? Or Star Treck? Possible Star Wars? Carnival them? Or circus? Rock Star day? Dang there are so much you could do. Old America west. International day." Lilly said noticing Kyoya wrighting every thing she said. Suddenly her cake in distress signal went off.

"Wait. Why do I get the feeling a cake is in distress?" I said my cooking senses tingling. I shirked as I saw this poor cake. I could tell by looking at it some mad man had done the job incorrectly.

"MY EYES! MY CULINARLY INCLINED EYES!" I shouted as I ran from the cake, "WHAT MAD MAN UNLEASHED SUCH A HORROR!"

"What do you mean looks fine to us."? The twins said looking at the sad cake.

I looked at them horrified," That cake is no cake. It is terrible even I could make a better one."

"Really?" Kyoya said intrigued.

"Yeah. Even the croissants I left out this morning would have been better." I said remembering them.

Hunny eyes widened.

"You made toughs? They were so good!" Hunny said eyes wide.

I shrugged and glared at the cursed cake.

"There is only one thing this is good for and that is a food fight. Hmm." I picked up the cake and looked at all possible victims. "FOOD FIGHT IT IS!"

I tossed the cake at Kyoya.

Rainspiral: ATCK OF THE LOONY PEOPLE!

Lilly: I am not loony.

Kyoya: Why did you though a cake at me?

Rainspiral: I told you I would take revenge!

Kyoya: You took revenge all ready and you still don't own the Host Club.

Rainspiral: TAKE THIS THE! **Through another cake at Kyoya** RUN ME RUN!


	6. peepping

Rainspiral: SOORY FOR THE WAIT! I GOT CAUGHT UP WITH MY BUDDY LUAN AND STUFF!

Luna: Meaning my story was becoming more updated than this one.

Yume: Not to mention Kyoya sent his goons out to find Rainy!

Snoopy:. . .

Rainspiral: Good point no use complain now snoopy. LETS DO IT!

The food fight ended after ten minuets and I collapsed in a giggling heap.

"That was fun." Kaoru said eating some of the cake that hit him.

Hikaru then said, "I bet we could get customers to pay to have a food fight like that.

I glanced at my watch and panicked at the time.

"I AM LATE GOT TO GO SEE YOU GUYS LATTER!" I said grabbing my stuff and going out the open window and running off.

"Sempi just," Haruhi said slowly, "Escaped out the window?"

"I told you we should have kept them closed." The twins said together.

Outside I had made it to my class just on time and sat in the stool just as the teacher appeared.

"Good after noon class and" the teacher said and then looked at me, "Bones san? Why are you covered in that revolting cake?"

"Food fight in the Host Club." I said honestly.

The teacher let it slide and went on teaching the class. Today's task was to make small cream puffs with a new flavor of filling. I thought for a minuet and the looked around for inspiration. Snoopy was blue, blue berry? Naa. White chef cloths? Marshmallow? Ew. Cake. Cake! That is it! That needs more. . . Hunny. The Lilly Bones Host Club puffs! Different cake flavor puffs for each host, Kyoya coffee, Haruhi stray berries, the Twins, lemon, Tamaki, chocolate, Mori, marble, and Hunny, honey cake cream puffs!

I got to work and made about a hundred before class was up.

The teacher tried my work and said it was a rushed job and I should slow down to have more of an eye for the detail as apposed to massing them.

I nodded and decided to take them to the host club as a thank you for the inspiration. By the time I got there it was closed though so I had to put them in their fridge.

The next day I was sleeping with Snoopy in my favorite footy pajamas when I felt something at the foot of my bed. Wakening up I was surprised to see Hunny staring me in the face.

"Hunny sempi? What are you doing here?" I asked yawning.

Hunny sempi only smiled and said, "did you leave the tasty cream puffs in our fridge?

"Ya they are my specialty and that batch were the newest kind. Lilly Bones Host Club puffs. Since you guys gave me the idea for the inspiration, I left you the ones I made. " I said happily.

Suddenly I was tackled into a hug.

"Umm. Hunny-kun? Breathing is becoming a challenge." I managed to gasp out.

Hunny released me and I gasped in some air.

"Lilly?" Hunny started, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but sure go ahead." I said wondering what he had to ask.

"What was that kiss at the hokey game about?" Hunny asked.

I had a feeling where this was going, "Oh Hunny-kun did I offend you or something? Where I am from it is a perfectly good and respectful way to show forgiveness and."

"Oh no Lilly I just wanted to know." Hunny said, "I just wanted to know."

I sighed relieved, "good I thought I did something bad for a second." Suddenly I realized I was still in my pajamas, "Um Hunny-kun? I need to get out of my pajamas so could you go out side my room for a minuet?"

Hunny nodded and blushed running out of my room quickly and closing the door.

Hunny POV

Lilly is so sweet, she left all thoughts cream puffs for the host club just because we inspired them. Not to mention she became so concerned when she thought she offended me and stuff.

"So why am I invading her privacy like this?" I thought from where I was bent down at a small crack in the floor. The door to Lilly room as it happened was over an inch off the floor and I could easily see inside.

And watch her get dressed. . .

What is wrong with me? I have never done this before, or thought like this or, anything like this.

Lilly stepped out of her pajamas and I had to hold back a sigh.

Suddenly I turned away and crossed the room to sit down, I suddenly felt a small nosebleed coming on and grabbed a tissue to stop it.

Lilly has no idea what she is doing to me.

And nether do I.

Mori POV.

When Lilly and Mitskuni came out of the room, Lilly seaming completely normal, for Lilly, but Mitskuni seamed a bit off.

"Mitskuni?" I asked.

"Takashi." Mitsukini said in his not now voice. I nodded and Lilly smiled happily.

"TO MATH CLASS!" Lilly shouted happily as she raced off.

Mtskuni's eyes glazed a bit and I smiled knowingly.

"Takashi it is not what you think." Mitskuni said slowly.

My grin only increased a bit before disappearing and I started walking towards class.

"Takashi you better not be thinking what I think you are, TAKASHI!" Mitskuni whined all the way to class.

Rainspiral" BEHOLD ANOTHER COMPLETED CHAPTER!

Yume: About time to.

Haruhi readschapter: Hunny was a peeping tom?

Yume: What's that?

Haruhi: You don't need to know yet.

Rainspiral: What can I say? Oh by the way loyal fans, Nightmare Apprentice has offered to make her first story based on this one but, it is a lemon. I wanted to get your opinion before I give her the all clear to use Yume in her story. Objections? Support? Let me know so I can tell her.


	7. the moment we have all been waiting for

After all my boring snoring rain is pouring classes, I made my way up to the Host Club room only to find the twins on either side of me.

Carefully this time they kidnapped me and ran me to a limo before I could kick them in a bad spot. But I did pepper spray them and did not even apologies when they collapsed on the floor.

"I told you not to do that," I said, "Do you ever just ask?"

The twins only collapsed passed out from pain and I shrugged. After a while of ridding around in the limo we arrived at this huge park. With festival lanterns.

"Are we doing what I think we are doing?" I asked excitedly.

The twins only smiled having recovered from my attack.

I smiled really big and ran out of the limo and into the park, well tried to. Kaoru caught my dress before I was in the park and dragged me to the salon next door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I shouted when I saw where he was dragging me, "I HATE dress up! Well I can't hate I STRONGLY DISLIKE dress up!" I said fighting around and wishing I did not use all my pepper spray on the first go.

"Yume, you ran off in P.E and came back covered in dirt bugs and grim. If you are going to the festival you need to look nice." Hikaoru said puling me in.

"No I don't." I said they shoved me into a chair that locked me in.

"Well you get to be our dolly any way," The twins said together and so the pocking prodding and pulling began.

It took well over an hour to get me all cleaned up but when they did I will admit I looked pretty cool. My hair had been cleaned and flat ironed and then put into a bun with a small moon clip. My kimono was blue with green grass at the bottom and leaping pink rabbits every where, with a green obi My make up, witch they fought hard to put on, looked nice and made my face look pale and black mascara and green eye shadow made my eyes pop, not to mention the pink lip stick and gloss.

I however did not care.

"Are you done now so I can run around the park?" I asked.

The twin's sweat dropped, "She really does not care how she looks."

"Stopped after three now by!" I ran out of the room before they could catch me.

When they did find me I was happily sitting on top of the gates reading a book.

"Yume Sempi please come down!" Kaoru shouted.

I stuck my found out at him but came down when he pulled out Snoopy as a hostage.

"SNOOPY!" I yelled grabbing him, "I told you to attack them when ever they came near you."

Snoopy only blushed embarrassed and I held him close. At that point the rest of the Host Club arrived. Haruhi was all ready in a simple black and while Kimono, the base being white and the rest black, and Tamaki was drooling a few feet away. I gave him a napkin. Kyoya came out next, not even out of his school uniform. Tamaki at least had worn traditional clothing, even if it was a bit over the top, and from France. The twins I noticed had gone when I was not looking and put on casual cloths for the activity. Mori came out next, wearing a black shirt and pants. Simple but he looked cool. Hunny came out then and he wore a white colored shirt and black pants with black belt and dress shoes. He all most fell over when he looked at me.

"I look that bad Hunny-kun?" I asked jokingly when he stumbled.

"No, no you look amazing like wow and." Hunny said stumbling over his words.

Suddenly Kyoya eyes seamed to spark and he wrote something down in his notebook of doom.

"Kyoya-san, whose name did you writes in your Death note book?" I asked curios.

Tamaki panicked at that and started to run in a circle.

"Well, I am going to the festival!" I said happily and ran inside.

"Lilly!" Hunny shouted but I lost the rest of what he said in my rush. And when I turned around I could not see him through the crowd. So I just kept going and waited for them to catch up, or call me on my phone.

Hunny POV

I panicked when Lilly disappeared into the crowd.

"Takashi where she go do you see he! Oh not LILLY!" Is started yelling when she was gone. The twins seamed to notice something at that point and looked at each other smiling but I could not ell what it was about.

"Mitskuni." Takashi said bluntly. I stopped running around in a panic circle for a moment and looked at him. "You are acting like Tamaki."

"HEY!" Tamaki said from where he had been talking with Haruhi.

I nodded and took in a deep breath.

"If you want to find her you should probable go in after her, Hunny Sempi." Kyoya said plainly.

I nodded and turned to Takashi, "Takashi can you stay around the front in case she comes back?" He nodded and I ran in after her.

"You know I could just call her on my phone?" Haruhi asked holding up her cell phone. Everyone sweat dropped at that.

Lilly POV

I must have run around for an hour or to before collapsing on the park gazebo. It was so much fun just to see all the sights and smells, and I don't think I could go back to America happy if I tried, love it there and all but this place is just so amazing.

I sat up and stretched and saw Hunny across the way looking around.

"HUNNY-KUN!" I shouted happily at the sight of him.

He seamed relived to see men and ran over. As soon as he was there he tackle hugged me again and knocked me on the ground with him on top.

"Umm, Hunny?" I asked confused and blushing madly.

Hunny was blushing him self and I thought I saw Haruhi off across the way suddenly look surprised and run off. Maybe I was just seeing things.

Hunny got off me and we sat on the bench.

"Sorry I ran off sempi I just thought you would call my self phone and I did not hear what you were yelling very well. " I said happily.

"Well, I umm just wanted to ask you something and umm ah shoot it all." Hunny said before he grabbed my head and kissed me.

This was not as forced a kiss as the one as the hokey game. And nothing likes my little peck. And for a second I could smell the night, head the slightest noise and see the reaches of the universe.

I started to kiss him back.

Hunny's POV

I kissed her mostly out of the whim of the moment I had thought but now I realized that this was what I wanted all along. To kiss and be close to her, and to feel her kiss me back. It went back I think all the way to when she ran crying when she gave me back Usa-chan. I was such an idiot at that moment, being caught up with Usa-chan when she was there inches away from me.

But that is the past and this kiss was now. This wonderful amazing slowly deepening kiss.

I hoped it would never end, but I suddenly noticed how neither of us were breathing any more and had to end it.

"Wow. . ." we said at the same time when it ended.

Rainspiral: I KNEW IT FROM THE START!

Kyoya: You were writing it of coerce you did.

Rainspiral: AH how you get in here?

Kyoya: You left the door to your layer open, and I have come to sue for the use of the Host Club.

Tamaki: How could you Mother this was so beautiful and amazing and.

Yume: Kyoya don't pweas?

At that point flying monkeys came and carried him off and Rainspiral started whistling with a certain object.

Rainspiral: Hey he made me relies the flying monkeys.


	8. fin

Hunny had kissed my last night. Hunny had kissed _me _last night. Not Haruhi Pon or a girl who goes to the club, or Usa-chan, or Kyoya, witch would be weird for every one but you never know and seam more in reality than me. After he had kissed me and we said wow my brain kind of disengaged and I had to think of some kind of reaction quick. So I pretended to faint. Hunny had shouted my name really loud and caught me and took me back to the limo. When we were in their Mori got in and they ditched the rest of the host club and took me back to my room. Hunny had whispered in my ear how he loved me the entire time. They lied me down in my bed and took off my sandals and covered my in the blanket. They left my room after that and now here I am next day.

Ugh I need an Advil.

I am just confused I had never been even close to dating a boy and now look were I am random kissing.

Not that there is any thing wrong with that . . .

Agh what is wrong with me, I need to make something . . . lately I have made cookies, cake, crescents', cream puffs, and last night a thing of instant ramen. What? It can't be extravagant all the time.

I got up and realized I was still in the kimono from last night, so I went and got in my chef out fit and went to my own little kitchen.

"Brownies. Brownies shall be made." I said to my self-making the largest batch in my history. 148 brownies latter, as well as 14 gallons of ice cream and I was wondering what I would do with them all. Suddenly I got an idea and with some craft supplies and all the brownies and ice cream I climbed up the chimney, "Reveres Santa Claws take one."

Hunny's Pov.

I think I may have melted Lilly's brain. I took her home with Mori and she did not wake up the entire time. In fact I was outside the dorms when suddenly a brownie and ice-cream sandwich floated by in a little pink parachute next to me. I picked it up and recognized it as Lilly's instantly. That was when I noticed Ice cream and brownies were everywhere around me.

"Nain?" I asked as I saw other people pike them up and eat smiling. Mori caught one out of the air and started to eat it two. He even smiled as he ate it.

Okay Lilly was bestowing free food to the students again but where was she? I looked up and saw all the sandwiches were coming from one area on the roof.

"Found you Lilly." I thought to my self and started to scale the building.

Lilly pov

On the roof I was tossing sandwich parachutes with Snoopy and watching them fall all over campus. Teachers had even started to come out and some kids started to take pictures. A news van even stopped and got some footage I think.

"I need to do this more often." I thought thinking of hospitals and stuff when I felt someone hug me from behind and froze.

"Lilly-Chan." He said happily, "You are such a good person."

I kept froze and started to blush, how can I feel so warm and be a human Popsicle at the same time? Maybe I am cherry flavored.

"Lilly-Chan." Hunny said turning me towards him, "I love you Lilly, and even if you don't feel the same I am never gona let you go. I will all ways protect and love you and I ma sorry if you thought I only liked you as a friend and if I am running every thing but Lilly Bones I love you."

He kissed me again, and I kissed him back.

We broke apart faster and I slapped him.

"Baka, I love you to moron, how ells would I kiss you back so much?" I kissed him first this time.

Three months latter,

Hunny and I have been dating three months now, and going strong. I bake he eats and Mori stands and watches us all. Tamaki was the last one to relies that we liked each other and fainted, it was fun to watch.

Tonight however is our last day at Ouran and I head that Hunny has something special in mind, and I got something special to tell him to.

A nock came at the door and I finished putting gin an earring.

"I think he can appreciate this." I said looking at the outfit.

I was dressed like a princess from toughs old fashion movies minus the corset, toughs things hurt like the dickens.

I opened the door to see Hunny dressed like a prince, he even had a crown.

"Great minds think alike Hunny, so how we both get the same idea?" I asked smiling.

He laughed and held out his hand I grabbed it and we ran all the way to the rose maze.

"It is so pretty in here." I said looking at all the flowers. Hunny nodded and turned to face me.

"I know, and I have something to ask you Lilly." Hunny said grabbing my left hand, "We have only been dating three months, but I managed to contact your parents to get your fathers permission to do this."

"And what might that be Hunny?" I asked surprised.

He kneeled and put a ring on my fingerer.

"Will you be mining forever?" Hunny asked.

I started to tear up and nodded and Hunny got up and kissed me.

"I got something to tell you to." I said smiling.

"What?" Hunny asked.

I put a test in his hand.

"I am pregnant." I said blushing.

Hunny fainted. All well I will take it in stride.

After well I suppose this is how it will be with the two and a half of us.

Lilly: Sorry Hunny but you do know that is your flat, not mining.

Tamaki: HUNY SEMPIE WHAT DID YOU DO TO PRESIOUS NIECES!

Haruhi: That one is obvious sempie.

Lilly: I love him any way.

Rain: And since he is still kind of fainted that means Usa Chan does the disclaimer!

Usa chan: . . .

Rain: that . . . was beautiful.

Starts sobbing on Kyoya sleeve.

Kyoya: Great.

Lilly: See ya in the sequel!


End file.
